Moments
by WithMyQuill
Summary: His eyes were drawn across the Hall to a certain boy with chocolate coloured hair and emerald laced robes. The tightening in his chest was a new and unprecedented feeling and the blush that crept into his freckled cheeks betrayed the thoughts that flashed through his mind. WARNING: contains Slash and Smut; rated M for a reason.
1. The Moment They Met

**_1st September 2025_**

Sliding open the compartment door, Hugo Weasley hoisted his trunk up onto the rack. Behind him, Lily was leaning against the door frame, her long red hair falling to just below her waist. Hugo lifted her trunk up as well before settling himself on the bench and pulling a book out of his bag. It was a novel, not a textbook.

Lily seated herself across from him and pulled out a sketch pad and charcoal. They were one of the first on the train but no one else entered their compartment, no doubt because Lily's reputation preceded them. That she was the third in her extended family to be sorted into Slytherin did not come as a surprise to anyone who knew her but despite the usual Slytherin reserve, Lily still had a temper that would rival any Gryffindor. Getting on her bad side was something to be avoided at all costs.

Neither of them got up to wave to their parents as the train began to roll out of the station. They were on the wrong side of the train for starters. The silence between them was not uncomfortable, in fact, it was fairly usual. Neither of them were particularly talkative people and anything that they had needed to say to one another had been said on the journey to the station.

Lily was quick to change into her emerald trimmed school robes as she had a Head's meeting shortly. Hugo, however, decided to leave his yellow trimmed robes in his trunk for as long as possible. It was not that he minded being in Hufflepuff, he just found the robes restraining and the yellow was a rather disgusting shade of mustard that he would alter when he reached Hogwarts to make it more compatible with his long red hair.

An hour into the journey, their compartment door slide open to reveal a pale skinned boy with lustrous chocolate coloured curls that fell before his murky green eyes. His expression was stony and there was little warmth behind his greeting. He was greeting Lily of course, as Hugo himself had probably spoken fewer than ten words to him during their time at Hogwarts.

Hugo found his eyes fixed on the boy though.

"Lily, you're required in the first compartment with Braxton to go over your Head's duties before briefing the Prefects," the boy explained monotonously. Lily nodded and left without a word, the boy following after her.

~x~

Adam Nott followed Lily up to the first carriage feeling slightly unsettled. He had felt Weasley's eyes on him in the compartment and could not help but wonder what it had meant. Weasley had never looked at him before, in fact, Adam had sometimes wondered if Weasley even knew he existed.

"I'll see you in a bit Adam," Lily nodded before disappearing into the compartment and sliding the door shut behind her to reveal a plaque that read: _Prefects' Compartment_. Knowing he would have to come back in a few minutes, Adam decided to just wait where he was. Sinking to the floor, Adam found he could not shake the memory of those sky blue eyes on him.

It took all of five minutes before a silvery Patronus in the form of a sleek wolf glided through the still closed door of the Prefects' Compartment and headed down the train to round up all the Prefects. Trust Lily to flaunt her advanced magical abilities.

Adam stayed seated on the floor, waiting for the other prefects to turn up. It was not long before the sound of footsteps alerted him to the approach of another. Adam felt something akin to cold water coursing down his spine and knew instantly who the arrival was. He pushed himself up into a standing position and brushed of his emerald trimmed robes, refusing to look up at the eyes he knew were watching him.

Several other Prefects arrived and Robert Braxton, the Head Boy, opened the door to let them in. The Prefects' Compartment was an enlarged compartment that comfortably held twenty-six people. The Seventh Year Prefects looked bored as they took their seats in the rows of cushioned benches while the new Fifth Year Prefects kept glancing around nervously and stuck in pairs or groups.

"Sit down," Lily droned and the Prefects instinctively obeyed. Slipping into a still empty bench, Adam let his eyes scan the compartment. He noticed Ophelia Dove, the other Seventh Year Slytherin Prefect, sitting quietly across from him, her doe like eyes gazing absentminded out the window as a Fifth Year sat beside her uncomfortably. His eyes moved further back and he caught sight of Adriana Rivers, a Seventh Year Hufflepuff Prefect, cosying up to Weasley, trying to get his attention. But Weasley was ignoring her, whether intentionally or not, Adam could not tell. All Adam knew was that Weasley was not paying attention to the gorgeous Adriana Rivers because he was too busy looking at him: Adam Nott.

~x~

Nott's eyes locked with Hugo's for a fraction of a second before Lily spoke and he snapped his head around to listen to her. Hugo could not help himself. There was something intriguing about Adam Nott that he had never noticed before. Lily's words breezed over his head as he watched Nott and it was only when Adriana grabbed his hand that he realised the meeting was over.

"So Hugo," she smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. "How was your holiday?" she asked, still holding onto his hand.

"S'alright," he shrugged, not wanting to be rude but also wanting her to let go of him.

"Did you miss me," she teased, causing Hugo to cringe inwardly. It was common knowledge that Adriana Rivers was the hottest and most sought after girl in the school. It was also common knowledge that for an entire year now, she had been trying to get Hugo to ask her out. She had yet to be successful.

"I have to go," Hugo muttered. "Lily is waiting for me," he lied, indicating to where Lily had just vanished out the door. Adriana looked crest fallen. "I'll catch up with you later?" he tacked on, trying to make her feel a little better. He was a Hufflepuff after all. Adriana smiled sweetly again and nodded before releasing his hand with a sigh. Hugo practically ran from the compartment but not before he heard someone snort quietly.

~x~

The moment Hugo left the compartment, Adam snapped back to the present, trying to forget the thought that had just flickered through his mind. Ignoring the death glare Adriana was sending his way for his snort, he slunk out of the compartment and, knowing he had several hours before he needed to patrol the train, began walking down the corridor to where he knew the other Seventh Year Slytherin boys were. When he reached their compartment however, Adam hesitated. Did he really want to sit with them for the remainder of the journey? Not really. His mind was too muddled to be able to deal with their discussions.

Turning away, Adam continued down the train until he reached the compartment where he knew Lily was. Lily and Weasley. Adam stood there for several minutes, fighting between the urge to run and the need to come up with an excuse to enter. In the end, his decision was made for him. The trolley lady appeared from nowhere and opened the compartment door. Adam swiftly retrieved his wallet from the folds of his robes to make it look like he was buying something.

Lily appeared first, buying three chocolate frogs. When she saw him her expression changed to one that he knew was her idea of smiling: a softening of her usually hard eyes and a gentleness to her lips. "Adam," she nodded in greeting. "Perfect. I wanted to show you some ideas for the new Prefects bathroom. Vector said they hadn't been able to repair the old one over the summer. Are you busy or would you like to see them now?" she asked out of politeness, knowing full well that he would not risk refusing her.

Adam swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded, trying to ignore the fact he was becoming a little hot under the collar. The trolley lady moved away and Adam slipped into the compartment. He sat on Lily's bench, refusing to look at the other occupant of the compartment and focusing on what Lily was saying.

"I thought we could keep it as close to the old design as possible but I wanted to add a few changes…" she started. Adam looked down at the drawings she was handing him, glad to have something to focus his eyes on. "I was thinking we could install a few showers as well and the privacy settings need to be readjusted… Maybe we could wall off the bathtub but make everything else accessible at all times?"

"Perhaps you could fit another bathtub in as well," a deep voice murmured from much closer by than Adam had anticipated. He had to refrain from jumping out of his skin when he realised that Weasley had come over to sit beside him on Lily's bench to see her drawings. "What do you think?" he murmured again, his eyes fixated on Adam's. Adam fought the urge to move away from him as he nodded quickly.

"I don't know, it would cramp the space and how many people actually used the bath all that often," Lily mused, unaware that neither of the boys was listening to her.

~x~

"You two should probably start patrolling the train now," Lily stated, glancing at her silver watch. Hugo glanced over at Nott to see him shift uncomfortably before getting up at the same time as Hugo. They both reached for the door handle, Hugo's fingers brushing ever so slightly against Nott's before Nott yanked his hand away. The second the door was open they both attempted to slip through it at once, resulting in their bodies pressing against one another. Hugo gritted his teeth and stepped back, allowing Nott to leave first. By the time Hugo, ignoring Lily's raised eyebrow, stepped into the corridor, Nott was already in the next carriage.

Hugo ran a hand through his long red hair before deciding it would be best to walk in the other direction. He needed to cool off. Nott was tantalizing and Hugo could not shake of the impression the he had been waiting outside their compartment for an excuse to enter. Maybe he was into Lily. Most boys had had a thing for Lily at some point or another during their time at Hogwarts but none of them had ever been brave enough to make a move. Besides, Hugo knew that Lily's heart was otherwise occupied. He just hoped she would let Nott down easy.

His mind was in turmoil but there was one thing he knew for certain: he had made Nott uncomfortable. He couldn't help it; he was just so alluring to look at. Hugo didn't understand it. He just knew that I would have to learn to control himself. He would distance himself from Nott as best he could. He could not risk him getting the wrong idea.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello there readers! Just a quick(ish) note to say hello and give you a few warnings. This story obviously contains a male/male pairing, it will also contain a lot of smut so if that makes you uncomfortable, don't read on. Also this story it mainly focused of Hugo/Adam but will also feature scenes between other characters such as Lily/Teddy, Rose/Scorpius and possible Albus/OC. As I am neither male nor gay, please let me know if I am doing anything embarrassingly wrong, your help is much appreciated. This is also my first time writing a slash story so let me know what you think.**


	2. The Moment They Kissed

**_14th October 2025_**

Trying to avoid Nott was becoming increasingly difficult for Hugo Weasley. It was six weeks into the term and Hugo was seated at the back of the Potions room, forcing his gaze away from the chocolate haired Slytherin on the other side of the classroom. Professor Lupin was explaining the various uses of some potion or other but Hugo wasn't listening. It was hard to listen to Teddy when he had to concentrate so hard to _not_ look over at Nott's table.

On his left, Lily was spinning her quill absentmindedly, taking in every word that oozed from Teddy's lips. Hugo batted the feather away as it tickled his ear. Around him, students were beginning to move. Judging by the fact they were all heading in the direction of the ingredients cupboard, Hugo guessed they had been instructed to start a potion. Flicking his eyes to the board at the front of the class, Hugo memorised the ingredients and headed towards the back of the classroom where the rest of the class had congregated.

Slipping into the crowd, Hugo reached for the rats tails, selecting a few of the finer looking specimens before moving onto the next item. Once he had gathered them all, he turned to find the quickest way out of the crowd of students, only to find himself face to face with the person he had been trying to avoid: Adam Nott.

For several undefined moments, their eyes locked and the noise of their classmates faded into a distant murmur. Hugo could feel the colour rising to his cheeks but he could not bring himself to look away from those smouldering green eyes. It was not until someone knocked into him that Hugo broke eye contact long enough to regain control and move back across the room to his table.

-x-

Adam could not understand. It had been six months since the peculiar train ride to Hogwarts and yet the memory of Weasley's eyes on him would not let him be. He felt as if Weasley was deliberately ignoring his presence. Before, Weasley's eyes had always just passed over him (not that he had really been noticing or anything) but now it was like he was specifically avoiding him. Adam could not understand why this bothered him so much.

The way he had hurried away from him in Potions made him wonder if perhaps he had made Weasley uncomfortable. But that was absurd. Weasley was not _daunted_ by anything… In fact, Adam suspected he was _oblivious_ to most things. As he entered the Great Hall for lunch, he spotted Weasley on the Hufflepuff table, once again looking bored as Adriana Rivers batted her long (and most likely fake) eye lashes at him.

"What's up with you Adam?" Stephan Davies asked as he took his usual seat at the Slytherin table.

"Nothing," he replied emotionlessly, not wanting to show how bothered he was. "Have you heard from Freya what time Quidditch practice is this afternoon?" Adam tactfully changed the subject.

"Straight after class I think," Stephan shrugged, turning back to his food. "So you gonna spill the goods then?" he smirked after swallowing a mouthful of his bacon sandwich. Adam raised an eyebrow in curiosity, unsure as to what 'goods' Stephan was referring to. "You and Potter," Stephan elaborated, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he frowned, glancing at Lily who was seated several spaces down from them, staring absentmindedly at the Professor's table.

"Come on," Stephan snorted. "We all know you two are secretly shagging," he explained, causing Adam's eyebrows to disappear even further under his curls. "I mean you're always off together for little 'chats' and all… She's hot, I'm not denying it, but you gotta have serious balls to wanna date her," Stephan laughed.

"I have not been _shagging_ Lily Potter," Adam corrected. "We have just been working on renovating the Prefects' bathroom. She wants my opinion because my father helped repaid the castle after the War. Apparently I have architecture 'in my blood'," Adam explained, his eyes not leaving his plate as he constructed a rather exact sandwich for himself.

"Right," Stephan stretched the word out in disbelief. Adam ignored him.

-x-

He could not help it. The way Nott raised his eyebrows made something inside Hugo squirm uncomfortably. He watched as Nott chatted to the blond Slytherin beside him and Hugo found himself forming an instant dislike for blond. It was ridiculous and he knew it. But the squirming that had been in his stomach had dropped and was now twitching in his trousers. Hugo's face became a startling shade of red as he dropped his fork and, wrapping his robes strategically around himself, got up and left the Hall.

His teeth gritted hard, Hugo inhaled deeply trying to regain control of his body. It was absurd. Not even Adriana could evoke that… well, that _feeling_ in him and she was the sexiest girl in the school. _But that's the problem_, a voice whispered in Hugo's head, _she's a girl_.

His fist flew at the wall to distract himself from his treacherous thoughts and he felt the skin break on his knuckles. The stinging pain was welcome relief.

-x-

**_31st October 2025_**

The Halloween Feast was well underway. Barriers had broken down and teachers were mingling with the students, the House tables were a mixture of different colours as students and teachers alike dug into the feast. On the Gryffindor table, true to their House, four boys sat with mischievous smirks having spike the pumpkin juice earlier that day.

On the far side of the Hall, on the Slytherin table, Lily was engaged in conversation with her Potions Professor, refilling his glass whenever it was the least bit empty. Teddy was watching her with an expression torn between amusement and fear. It had been a long time since he had viewed Lily as his little sister but this was something different.

Lily smiled coyly up at him, faking innocence as she shifted closer to him. Teddy's breath hitched. "Ted," Lily sighed, resting her chin on her hand. "It's getting awfully noisy in here, do you fancy going for a walk?"

Not trusting himself to speak, Teddy nodded. After all, it would be suspicious if he denied her now. Taking a walk with his adoptive sister had become commonplace for him since he had started working here three years ago. He had no excuse to back out now. It would only upset her. Or so he told himself.

On the other side of the Hall, the solitary figure of Hugo Weasley stood out from the rest of the students. He was sitting a little way away from the rest of the students that had flocked to the Hufflepuff table and he wore a frown upon his freckled forehead. His eyes were drawn to the Slytherin table, a few placed down from where Lily was now brushing off her robes as Teddy stood up. Perfectly opposite him.

The tightening in his chest was a new and entirely unprecedented feeling. As he watched, the boy lifted his fork to his lips and delicately sucked the meat into his mouth. Hugo's toes curled ever so slightly as a blush crept into his cheeks as the image of those same lips touching him flashed into his mind. Once again, Hugo felt the now familiar stiffness between his legs. This was getting out of hand.

Seeing the petite blonde frame of Adriana get up from the table, Hugo practically leapt from his seat. He grabbed her hand and dragged her from the Hall. She looked startled but pleased all the same. Before disappearing through the solid oak doors, Hugo glanced swiftly at the Slytherin table to find a pair of murky green eyes watching him.

His trousers twitched.

Yanking Adriana into a deserted side corridor, Hugo pinned her to the wall and lowered his lips to her neck, searching for a release from the tightness in the trousers. Her hands where in his hair immediately and she systematically let out a quiet moan as he ravaged her neck. "Hugo," she whimpered. He got the release quicker than anticipated as the stiffness vanished.

Desperate to bring it back, to assure himself that Adriana could turn him on, Hugo lunged for her lips, swallowing her gasp of surprise. But it wasn't enough. They were not the lips he wanted.

"Hugo baby," she murmured in his ear as he returned to molesting her neck. "Say my name baby, say my name," she begged, rubbing her body against his. Hugo paused. "Say it baby! Say it!" she whined, letting her legs part slightly so that Hugo's hand, which he had already lowered to her hips, could slip between. When he didn't respond, she pulled away slightly.

"Hugo…" she began, trying to make him look her in the eye. "Hugo, you do _know_ my name, right?" she suddenly asked. He shrugged. Of course he knew her name, they were in the same year for Merlin's sake. But this was easier. This would mean she would leave and he could contemplate the epic failure of his attempt to distract himself. "Hugo," she said again, her tone more dangerous. Again, he did not respond.

He had anticipated the slap but the twinge of pain was unexpected as her ring caught his cheek bone, splitting the skin. He knew he probably deserved it. "What the hell is wrong with you!" she practically shouted, pushing him off her. "You can't just do that to people! Dammit Hugo, I've been trying to make you notice me for a whole fucking year! If you don't even know my name then there really is not hope for us," she snapped. "Fuck you," she whispered, looking hurt, before walking away from him as fast as she could without running, trying to keep the tears at bay.

But Hugo barely noticed her leave. His thoughts had returned to the Great Hall, to the Slytherin table and to those murky green eyes. He snorted humourlessly as just the thought brought back the slight stiffness that Adriana had so quickly extinguished.

Slumping against the wall, Hugo was forced to finally admit to himself that he was undeniably attracted to Adam Nott. However, he was not given any time to mull over this thought as a shadow disengaged itself from the surrounding darkness. Hugo's eyes flickered up to see a figure moving slowly towards him. Hugo did not need to be able to see to know instinctively who it was.

"I've felt your eyes on me all evening," the figure sneered. Hugo could not supress the shiver that ran down his spine as the husky voice stepped still closer, causing the stiffness to become almost painful. "And for the last two months," the voice sneered again. Hugo closed his eyes in a vain attempt to hide himself from utter mortification.

When his eyelids flickered open again, the figure was standing directly before him, within arm's reach. Hugo was full on hard now and he let out an involuntary moan as his eyes gazed over the other boy's lips.

"Adam," the word slipped from Hugo's lips, unbidden and he wished feverishly that he could retract it. The word evoked an expression that was torn between completely disgust and uncontrollable lust on the boy's face.

-x-

"What gives you the right to use by first name, Weasel," Adam sneered. He was so close to Weasley now, he could feel the heat radiating from his body. He did not reply. Instead, his breathing quickened and with the slyness bestowed only on Slytherins, Adam stepped closer to him, to make him suffer even more. He could read the lust in Weasley's sky blue eyes as clearly as he could recall the memory of his stare on the train. "Cat got your tongue?" Adam taunted, finding it strangely satisfying to be the one in control. The one to make Weasley uncomfortable rather than the other way around.

"Well if it has, I would like it back as there are much better things I could be doing with it," Weasley murmured darkly, causing Nott to inhale sharply. His body convulsed in reaction to Weasley's words, sensing the meaning just below the surface, leaning closer to him so that their robes were brushing together.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Adam snapped out the lie, his defences immediately raised despite his body's proximity to the other boy. Weasley groaned and the sound triggered something in Adam that caused his head to spin. He reached out to the wall to steady himself, involuntarily bringing himself closer to Weasley. "Why have you been staring at me?" he asked in a vicious whisper, desperate to regain some control.

"Why do you think?" Weasley whispered, tilting his head against the wall and exposing the soft flesh of his neck. Adam sucked in a breath, finding himself leaning still closer to Weasley. He reached out his other hand so that he had him trapped against the wall. Weasley was perhaps an inch or so taller than him, but leaning against the wall as he was meant Adam had to look down at him.

Weasley whimpered beneath him and Adam suddenly became aware of every inch of his body. They were touching, only just but it was enough for Adam to feel an unmistakeable hardness digging into his thigh. _Oh sweet Merlin_, he thought to himself. Adam froze. Holding his breath. The realisation that he had done this to Weasley flooded through him with terrifying speed.

Weasley's face was so close, he could make out the individual freckles from the whole. He knew he should run. He knew this was wrong. He knew he should leave and get as far away from the redhead as possible. He knew he should feel repulsed and violated. But he couldn't. He was transfixed.

That he had the ability to reduce Hugo Weasley to a whimpered pool of lust when girls like Adriana had failed to do so was something that sent shivers through his taunt body. Weasley shifted ever so slightly beneath him, causing the hardness in his trousers to nudge the corresponding area of Adam.

The twitch in the pants was all it took for Adam's mind to go blank. Nothing seemed to exist save for the presence of Hugo Weasley, looking up at him with those painfully blue eyes. Adam found his head lowering ever so slowly, his eyes were fixed on Weasley's lips, his heart raced rapidly.

When they were but a hair's breadth apart, Adam flicked his eyes back up to Weasley's blue ones. The frantic beating of his heart was sending more blood rushing through his body to the increasing stiffness between his legs. Adam found himself letting out a strangled moan. All it would take was the smallest of movements and his lips would meet his.

-x-

He could not control himself any longer. Hugo watched the conflict in Nott's eyes but the desire in his own body was too much for him to bear. With the smallest tilt of his head, he brought his lips to meet Nott's own, damp ones. The kiss was soft. Not desperate. Not forceful. Just filled with a quiet need. Hugo let his mouth mould to Nott's. The kiss was so pure that Hugo though his heart might beat right out of his chest. His hands slipped up Nott's front, finding their way around to the back of his neck and up into his deliciously soft curls. His eyelids fluttered but remained closed, his body leaning forward into Nott's.

A small moan escaped him as Nott finally pressed his body against him, pushing him back against the wall. Within seconds the dynamic of the kiss changed and Nott was pressing against him so hard Hugo knew he would be bruised by morning. Nott's hands racked over his body, tugging at his robes. Hugo whimpered as Nott's cold hand came into contact with the skin of the stomach.

There was a pressure at his lips and it took Hugo a moment to realise Nott's tongue was trying to find entry. Letting his lips part, Hugo swallowed the other boy's tongue into his mouth, moaning as he did so. Nott was desperate, fighting for every inch of Hugo he could get. And Hugo was all too willing to comply.


End file.
